Secrets Untold
by HikariYugiYamiAtemu
Summary: My FIRST fan-fic,Three years after Ceremony Battle was over,everything has gone back to normal,but after Yugi met Celine,his life change forever as he and his friends go on a new adventure with undiscovered secrets slowly revealed Y/OC YY/OC REVIEW PLEASE
1. Beginning

Hey, everyone, what's up ? This is my _**first**_ fan-fiction so be nice and don't flame me! However, you can give me some pointers and advice and I really appreciate it if you do.. and more importantly, **please review**! :D

**Pairings** : Celine ( OC ) X Yugi, Nicole ( OC ) X Yami

**Disclaimer** : I _**do not **_own Yugioh and it's characters, they belonged to the well-known Kazuki Takahashi, but I **DO** own my two lovely OCs, they are Celine and Nicole !! :D and maybe some minor characters that will appear in other chapters…

So, without further delay, here's chapter 1 ! but first..

_**Keys : **_

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1 : Beginning**

Ahh...what a beautiful day, the everyone's favorite season – spring is here, flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, birds were singing, children were playing at the park happily, everything went on perfectly, all except one..(zooms to a random classroom) school…

All the students were expecting to fall asleep at any moment and yet, their History teacher kept babbling about something related to the British Colonization, how they attack Japan in full force with their brilliant strategy and so on..

_' why do they need to learn all this ' _was what every student in the class can think of.

Only 15 more minutes until their last lesson is _officially_ over, but they were starting to _break down_, as they were trying to resist the urge to get up of their seats quickly and run to the door without getting any detention from their _honorable _teacher.

However, only one student who was willing to wait and that was a boy who sat furthest to the left, closest to the window, the tri-colored star-shaped haired boy by the name of Yugi Mutou.

He sighed deeply as his eyes with iris the colour of amethyst stared outside the window, enjoying the beautiful scenery that set before his eyes while thinking silently to himself. His golden bangs at the side of his face sway back and forth.

_'It's been three long years since the ceremony battle.'_ , the 18-year old boy thought as he recalled back his memories of how he spent in those years with his fellow friends.

Ever since that battle was over, his life has gone back to normal as it always been before the Millennium Puzzle was solved.

But this time, he started to become more active than usual as he played outdoor games with his best friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor pretty often, and his best reward for doing all this despite getting sweaty and smelly that urges you to go take a bath was that he was getting taller and almost as tall as Joey!

He was so happy to realize this that he wanted to jump around and act like a 5-year old child.

Also, with his 'new' body of his, he was able to handle the bullies all by himself and that he learned not to be coward anymore. Yugi smiled to himself when he thought of that.

However, the smile did not last long as it quickly replaced by a frown.

_'What was that dream I had last night ? It's strange and yet it looked so real!'_

Ah, yes the dream.

Surprisingly, Yugi dreamed about his dear, old, precious friend who he thought he would never seen him again, his darkness, his other self, his look-a-like _mou hitori no boku – _Yami.

_'No'_, Yugi closed his eyes as he realized his mistake.

_'He's not Yami anymore, he has his own true name, Atemu'_

Right, Atemu appeared in his dream with his school uniform the same as he wore during the time when he shared a body with Yugi, told him in a soft but deep clear voice,

" We will meet each other again, soon.."

He smiled warmly at his light, before he disappeared into the darkness..

Yugi was tempted to chase after him and asked him about the thing he said earlier but the sound of his alarm clock interrupted him. That was all he could remember about that dream.

Before he could think any further, the sound of the school bell alarm rang noisily as all the students rose up to their feet and packed their things.

Everyone was ready to go out of this 'nasty' building with happy smiles on their faces.

_'Finally, a one-month holiday has arrived!'_ . Yugi thought happily as he started to walk towards the door and carrying his school bag on the other hand. But before that, someone called out to him in a familiar cherry voice,

"Hey Yug', wanna go to the arcade ?"

Yugi turned his head and saw his messy blond-haired friend with honey brown eyes, Joey Wheeler who was smiling at him.

Beside him stood a tall brunet, the eyes the color of chocolate and his hair pointed out like a needle, his name was Tristan Taylor.

Last but not least, a girl with short brown hair and eyes the color of the ocean stood beside Tristan with a sweet smile formed on her lips, this girl was known as Tea Gardner.

"No thanks, I got to go help Grandpa taking care of the shop, he's sick, remember ?" Yugi replied with a sad tone.

Yes, his grandpa was sick yesterday but will be recovered after a few days of good rest, it was just a flu after all.

"Oh..right, that's too bad, but I hope your Grandpa gets well soon" Tristan said and Yugi smiled back to him.

"Thanks, Tristan, he'll be fine on the next few days, so don't worry about him".

He checked his watch and announced, "Alright, I got to go now, see you next time, guys!"

He waved them goodbye and ran towards the door but he was just in time to hear Joey said,

" Okay, see ya later, Yug'!"

It took 20 minutes to reach his home and Yugi closed the front door behind him, he looked around and found no one in the living room.

_'It seems that Grandpa is still in his room, I think I should make lunch for him'_ Yugi thought silently to himself as he walked to the sofa and put his school bag down.

At the same time, he found two letters resting on a small table, one is obviously the electricity bill but the other one had his name written at the front of the envelope.

_'I wonder who's from?'_

He opened the envelope gently and took the contents out, it was a short note from Seto Kaiba as well as an invitation card to the Germany's most popular game company, the **GMG **( Germany's Moby Games ). Yugi looked at the note written by Kaiba and it read :

"The chief manager of GMG wants an interview with both you and me, probably about dueling so get ready and I pick you up two days later, that is Monday afternoon at 3.30 pm sharp, we stayed at Germany for 3 days and the weather was cold, so remember to bring thicker clothes, and more importantly, bring your deck along as the chief manager wants to see them, that is all. From, Seto Kaiba."

The first thought that came to Yugi's mind was..

_'Wow, I didn't expect that coming, I guess I have to tell Grandpa about it'_

He walked up the stairs and entered his Grandpa's bedroom, ready to tell him about the invitation he received earlier, but little did he know that he was in for a surprise that might change his life forever, when he reach Germany…

( should I end it here ? o.O oh well, I guess I can write some more..:P )

Two days passed in the blink of an eye, and thankfully Yugi's Grandpa was fully recovered and was able to work on his shop alone.

After Yugi told him about that invitation, he was more than happy to let him go with that tall brunet, Kaiba to Germany, as he can take care of himself.

It also meant that his grandson was becoming more and more popular, his dueling skills was known to the world as everyone has seen him on TV.

The way he dueled cautiously with his brilliant strategy and how he used those neat trap cards to trick his opponents and wiped out all their life points to nothing instantly.

Yes, he was now truly known as "The King of Games" and was unbeatable until now.

Even the mighty young CEO who owned Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba tend to defeat Yugi numerous times but failed miserably.

However, he was the only one so far who was willing to fight Yugi that many times without giving up, and everyone knows that he wanted to get both his title and pride back, ever since he first defeated by Yami.

At least Seto admitted that Yugi's dueling skills was in fact, improved and because they dueled each other so often, their relationship as friends become _slightly_ closer than the times before the ceremony battle.

But still, Kaiba thinks of him as an enemy and rival at all times.

The 5 hour flight was over as both Yugi and Kaiba stepped out of the aeroplane and walked towards the airport.

Kaiba's cold blue eyes scanned the surroundings as he finally found the person he was looking for.

They were both greeted warmly by the Chief Manager of GMG at the airport's front door and he led the two duelists to his personal BMW silver car.

The Chief manager of GMG, Mr. Takei Shichiro is a plump man with the age of 40s, with short black hair and and a beard below his nose.

His eyes matched the colour of his hair and he wore a simple white suit with black pants as well as a red tie around his neck . He also wore a belt made up of leather around his waist.

Takei's father was Japanese but his mother was a German, plus he studied business in Germany and so he decided to work here rather than his homeland.

After the three of them entered the car and took their seats, the driver started the engine and drove its way to their next destination.

While the Chief manager and Kaiba were talking, probably about business. Yugi stared outside the window with a calm expression on his face.

As time pass by, Yugi started to fall asleep but before his eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of a person who was walking down the street .

He looked like any ordinary young teen but what made Yugi's eyes wide open was the fact that he looked so familiar.

The teen with the same hairstyle as his, but some of the golden bangs shot up like lightning bolt and his eyes were narrow instead of his own large, round ones.

He looked like his dear, old friend that he missed so much for the past three years, Yami.

_**To Be Continued..**_

That's it, this is the end of the first chapter, and I hope you all like it, so please review and stay tune for the next chapter, **Chapter 2 : The Encounter !**


	2. The Encounter

Sorry for the long wait, I'm still having classes and I have exams next week! but after that, I will have much more free time to write another chapter..:)

So, here's **Chapter 2**, **enjoy** and I see you at the bottom of this page! :D

**Disclaimer** : see chapter 1

_**Keys :**_

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2 : The Encounter**

Yugi stuck his right hand to the window as he moved closer to have a better view of that person, but the image of that pedestrian slipped away in just a few seconds as the driver drove in a quick speed without hesitation .

_'Am I hallucinating'_ Yugi asked himself

_'Is my mind playing tricks on me? __Although it's just a glimpse, but somehow it felt so..so real!'_

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an angry voice saying,

"Hey Yugi, did you hear what I just said?" It was Kaiba's voice and Yugi turned around to face the two businessmen.

"Are you alright, Yugi? You look like you saw..a ghost !"

the GMG chief manager chuckled at his own joke, but neither did the two duelists laughed.

_'Am I really seeing a ghost?'_

Poor Yugi, he was confused at his own thoughts that he didn't know which one was true.

He quickly gave out a nervous laugh.

"No I'm fine, Mr. Takei, I'm just thinking, that's all!" and then he turned to Kaiba.

"Oh ya, what did you just said?"

Kaiba let out a sigh of frustration as he repeated his question.

" I ask whether you brought your deck or not"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I did"

At the same time, he felt the car pulled to sudden halt.

"We're here, Master Takei." The driver said as he got out of the car to help his master open the door.

Yugi glanced around the car park as he followed the two adults to the lift.

_'This is such a huge building, everything is made up of glass and concrete.' _

At that moment, he heard Mister Takei announced.

"We can start the interview as soon as we reach my office, and then I'll give you two a tour around my company"

"Thank you, Mister Takei!" Yugi said cheerfully but at the back of his mind, he kept thinking about that pedestrian he saw earlier this morning.

_'Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

He mentally shook his head to get that thought away, right now, all he had to concentrate on was his interview with the GMG chief manager.

It was three o'clock afternoon and that was the time when both the interview and the tour were settled.

The two duelists shook their hands with Mister Takei as he smiled at them.

"Thank you, Yugi, Kaiba for accepting our invitation and gave us such valuable informations about your dueling skills as well as your strategies" he said with full gratitude.

"I hope that we can have another interview with you some other times and enjoy your stay at Germany!"

"Thank you, Mister Takei and we will!"Yugi beamed.

"and nice meeting you."

Both Yugi and Kaiba walked off as they headed straight to the lift.

"We're going to the hotel next." said Kaiba with a stern tone and Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Alright" Yugi replied as he followed Kaiba to the other side of the street where they took a taxi to their next destination.

_'Wow, I never live in a 5-star hotel before!'_

Yugi stared in awe at the large beautiful building in front of him.

It was The Schlosshotel Buehlerhoehe, a hotel set amidst the Black Forest in Berlin, Germany.

The hotel is located 9 miles above Baden-Baden and is in a perfect location for day trips to Alsace, Strasbourg and Colmar. It offers a range of excellent amenities including the Imperial restaurant - which has been awarded a Michelin Star, a swimming pool, extensive meeting facilities,a luxurious spa and more.

Kaiba helped him check in and had asked the bell person to help them carrying their bags and belongings to their room respectively.

"This is your hotel key" He said as he handed Yugi his key.

"My room is just next to yours so if you need anything, come find me but you have to call me first."

"Okay, Kaiba and thank you." Yugi smiled and he snorted.

"Now you can go do your own thing but remember to check out at the counter at ground floor on Wednesday 12 noon and most important.."

Kaiba looked at him intently.

"You better reach the airport before 3.30pm and wait for me at the front gate, or I'll leave you here _alone_."

He glared at Yugi when he said the word "alone", showing that he mean it.

_'Man, he's still not being friendly with me after all this time, doesn't he?'_ Yugi mentally rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Kaiba, I'll remember that" he said.

"I'll make sure I reach there on time."

Kaiba look at him again before turning around, walking towards the lift.

"Right, I'm going to my room, do whatever you want for now." He waved, leaving Yugi in his own devices.

_'So, what should I do now?'_ He looked at his watch and then an idea came to him.

_'Since I'm at Germany, I might as well look around and have some fun, I also need to buy some souvenirs for Grandpa and the others.'_

He grinned as he started to walked outside of the hotel.

He had a map with him so that he won't get lost and he took a taxi to famous shopping streets like Kurfürstendamm or Friedrichstrasse. He was having such a great time shopping that he forgot about the pedestrian.

As the time passed by and it was getting late, Yugi walked to the bus stop while looking at the shopping bags he was holding at both hands.

"Let's see here.." he checked the items in the bags.

"I bought some cute keychains for Tea, foods and chips for Joey, as well as some cool tee shirts for Tristan,Mokuba and Grandpa! Not to mention, some buckles, and leather pants for me!" Yugi smiled in thought.

Before he met Yami, he did not like wearing those stuff made up of leather with buckles, necklace and chains all over him but now he's starting to like wearing them. It seemed that Yami had given him such a great influence.

However, there's one thing that Yugi did not change ever since he met Yami until now - his passion for dueling.

Yugi smiled in thought and at that moment, he thought he saw something that almost caught his attention, he looked round the surroundings and his eyes bulged when he finally found the thing that caught his eyes.

_'Isn't that the same person I've saw earlier this morning?'_ Yugi wondered as he kept staring at the person with the same spiky hair as his.

_'Oh no, my mind is playing tricks on me again!'_

He covered his eyes with his right hand and shook his head lightly.

His mind was telling him to follow that person and without realizing it, his legs started moving as he walked towards the direction where that person went just a few seconds ago.

_'I got to find out or I won't have a good sleep tonight.'_

He sighed as he quickened his pace and was able to see that teen's back in a better view.

_'I have to walk faster so that I can see his face, I hope what I thought is right.'_

Yugi ran straight to that teenager and he tried to reach out to that person's shoulder.

_'Almost there..'_

and when his fingers were able to touch the person's left shoulder...

"Move out of the way!"

A grumpy young man the age of 30s with short brown hair and blue eyes shouted as he quickly pushed himself to the crowd and almost knocked Yugi to the ground.

"Watch it, kid!" hissed the man before he turned around, running towards the other side of the street.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?"

Yugi glared at him before he looked around, trying to find the person he was chasing after for desperately.

"Damn it, I lost him!" He clenched his fist in defeat as he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Oh well, I guess I'm not lucky today, but I hope I can see him again and at least..see his face."

He looked down on the ground in depressed as the people around him walked like usual as though he doesn't exist.

"Ring..."

The sound of the alarm clock rang noisily and Yugi's eyes snapped open unwillingly.

He closed the alarm's switch and rolled over.

He did not get a good sleep for the past two days as he failed to find 'that person' once again, and what makes the matters worse was the fact that today is the day he went back to his homeland - Japan.

He groaned before he forced himself to get out of bed and took a warm bath.

It was 7.30 am in the morning so he got dressed and went down to 1st floor for breakfast. He decided to go for a walk at the park nearby the hotel as his usual morning exercise.

He wore a simple blue sleeveless tee shirt with baggy black pants, and silver sweatband around his biceps. He also brought his small black backpack with his personal belongings in it.

Yugi went to many different places around Germany including some of the famous place such as The Brandenburg Gate, once a symbol of Cold War division, is now at the heart of a reunited Berlin.

The Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, one of Berlin's iconic buildings and a poignant monument to the destructiveness of war.

Then, there is The Black Forest near Yugi's hotel which is an area of mountains, waterfalls and forest in the south west of Germany 125 miles long and up to 37 miles .

These are the popular places that grabs anyone's attention and it can be found in Berlin, Germany's capital city.

"They must be very excited to see these pictures, the scenery in Berlin sure is beautiful."

He looked at his camera before he put it into his backpack.

"But still, I can't find that person, and I'm starting to give up on it.." His voice trailed off weakly as he lost in his own thoughts.

'Just forget it and don't worry too much.'

He shook his head as he walked towards his destination.

When he reached the park, his mouth opened wide as he saw the sight before him in an unexpected surprise.

"I can't believe my luck, there he is!"

He beamed excitedly as he walked towards the direction where he saw an adolescent with the same spiky hair like himself but have some golden bangs shot up to the tip of his star-shaped hair.

He was sitting quietly on a bench near a huge tree. His hands on the back of his head and his legs crossed with his eyes closed. The sunlight shone on his pale skin, and the wind blew gently, making the trees and flowers sway like they're dancing around the park.

When the teenager heard someone calling out his name, he opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the direction where he saw a boy the same age as his, closing his mouth in both hands with his eyes wide open, staring back at him nervously.

_'Oh no, what have I done! Without me realizing, my mouth just open wide and suddenly, my voice call out Yami's name, but is that guy's name really Yami ?'_

Yugi looked at that teenager again.

_'I must have scared him because he's now looking at me with wide eyes.'_

He tried to find a way to calm that person, but to his surprise, that person didn't moved nor did he run away, he just stay clam but not keeping his eyes off Yugi. When he was close enough to meet face to face with that person, Yugi stay still for a moment.

_'He really **do** look like Yami in every way.'_

Yugi stared at him in astonishment but before he could think or speak, that person who looked like Yami held up his hand in silence posture and asked.

"How did you know my name?"

Yugi looked dumbfounded, he did not expect this to happen.

_'So his name is really Yami? that's such a coincidence, but how should I answer this question..'_

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yami's baritone voice.

"Well?" he demanded as he stared at Yugi like a prey, waiting for an answer.

Yugi was getting nervous as he tried to find a suitable and reasonable answer desperately.

_'What should I say to him? I can't tell him that I met a spirit trapped in the Millennium Puzzle that looked like him and at that moment, I call him Yami and all, he'll freaked out and think that I'm crazy or something! should I lie to him? why am I calling out his name out loud in the first place without realizing my mistake? and the shocking fact is that his name is really Yami, this is so weird..Oh, why the gods are being so cruel to me!'_ He cried in his mind.

Yugi was so deep in thought that he didn't realized that Yami had got up from the wooden bench and walked off.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts again and before he have time to think, he quickly grabbed Yami's left arm firmly, trying to stop him from running away from him as he tried to explain.

"Sorry, I was thinking just now, it's just that I.."

Before he could say any further, Yami yanked his arm away from Yugi's grasp and shouted sternly.

"Get off of me!"

Yugi lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. His backpack opened with his things scattered on the ground.

Yami stared with wide eyes as soon as he saw the thing that caught his eye, a golden box with same egyptian hieroglyphs carved around it and an eye at the center of the box, inside the box were Yugi's duel monster cards.

Yugi got up quickly and brushed the dirt off him before he began to pick his things up, but he was surprised to see Yami walked by his side and helped him picked his things.

"I'm sorry for pushing you harshly." he whispered and handed the backpack to Yugi.

"It's alright, I understand how you feel, since I'm still a stranger to you. I should be the one who apologized because I've scared you by calling out your name so sudden, and you don't even know me at all probably, it's just that I.."

At that moment, Yami interrupted him and shook his head.

"It's okay, no worries." He paused.

"I think I now understand everything.."

He spoke more to himself than the person who stood in front of him, but Yugi heard him clearly.

"What?" was all he said with confusion written on his face.

**_To Be Continued.._**

The end of chapter 2 ! I want to show you how Yami appears in my story before I moved on to the next chapter where my OCs appears, that's why this chapter is a lot longer than the first one! (smiles) I hope you enjoy reading it and sorry for my bad English especially the lack of Vocabulary! (cries) and on top of that, pretty please _**review**_! I appreciate it greatly if you do! (look at you with puppy eyes)

So, stay tune for **Chapter 3 : Destiny!**


	3. Destiny

Here's **Chapter 3**, folks! :D thank you so much for the reviews and advice! I'll try to improve my grammar whenever I can!

**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1

_**Keys: **_

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3 : Destiny**

In a large concrete building known as The Schlosshotel Buehlerhoehe Hotel, "AARRGGGHHH~!" heard a scream of frustration coming from far corner to the right where there was a window wide opened. (Let's take a look, shall we?)

Inside the room, stood Seto Kaiba who was now pacing around the room anxiously, his face showed an expression that people don't normally see on him – panic.

He had searched the whole place from top to bottom in the hotel, looking for one person – Yugi Mutou. The first thing he did was dialed Yugi's hotel number, but no one answered on the phone. So, he went out to search for him but to no avail. There was no sign of a tri-colored spiky haired boy strolling inside the hotel.

'_This leaves one thing'_, the CEO thought. He's _outside_ the hotel but the problem is _where_?

Kaiba checked his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time; it was 11.15am in the morning.

"Where the heck is HE?!" grunted Kaiba as he started to open his suitcase and packed his things. "I hope he remembers about the flight!"

The sun shone brightly as flowers began to bloom, showing their beauty to the world and birds scampered around the park as they chirped happily like they're having a singing concert for everyone to hear.

At the far corner to the left, were two teenage boys sitting on a wooden bench under a huge tree which their leaves covered the sun rays from shining all over them.

If you move closer, you will notice that the duo had the same features except that one of them had spikier hair and his eyes were narrower than the other.

The two adolescents were discussing about something in a quiet voice.

"Let me get this straight."

The boy with round violet eyes whose name was Yugi said. "You were having a dream about me holding this golden box."

He held the box out of his backpack and showed it to his look-a-like before he resumed, "in your 7th birthday."

The older teen that sat beside him, Yami nodded. Yugi had finished hearing Yami's story about having dreams of him and his friends as well as a bit about his past.

His father, Matsushiro Sumimura passed away two years ago and as for his mother, Ayama Sakuragi, Yami did not know much about her but he remembered his father told him that she died from a car accident 15 years ago.

He also said that his father adopted him when he was just 3 years old so about how he found Yami and who his parents were, Matsushiro did not tell him much about it, plus Yami somehow forgot about his past since it happened in such a long time.

That was all Yugi knew about Yami's past and he felt sorry for him. Yami is currently working as an accountant in one of the shopping center near his home, which was an apartment.

"Then," Yugi continued, "You stopped having dreams about me until your 15th birthday, and from that day onwards, you continue to have those dreams every night until yesterday."

He paused to see Yami nodded again as a response.

"So, you had dreams which showed the time when I first solved the Millennium Puzzle until a Pharaoh named Atemu, who was known as your past, entered the Gate to the afterlife, correct?" Yugi asked, earning another nod from the older teen.

_'So, I assume that he knows all about Atemu through his dreams.' _

"Yes." Was all Yami said as he recalled back his memories of having his dreams about Yugi and his friends, as well as a spirit who looked like him.

He felt like he was watching a movie in his sleep and although it was just a dream, somehow it felt so real to him and after he saw the golden box that Yugi is now holding in his hands, he knew that the dream was in fact, happened to be true.

Yugi took a deep breath before he said, "In conclusion, you think that you are reborn as the reincarnation of Pharaoh Atemu and that somehow the Gods sent you these dreams as a message to say that we are destined to meet each other and also because our friendship bond between Atemu and me as well as my friends are strong enough to make _you_ remember us. Is that right?" He said with a frown, _'It doesn't makes sense, does it?'_

Yami put his hand to his chin to show that he was thinking, "I'm not sure because this is just my theory, from what I've observed in my dream, you and your friends seemed to be so close to Atemu, like the best of friends so I guess he couldn't forget all of you after he went back to the afterlife, and so the only way to keep him remember you is to send me these dreams as a memory to him and to make me feel familiar with you." Explained Yami as Yugi nodded in understanding.

"I guess..maybe you're right." Yugi said before he continued.

"Atemu WAS our close friend and will always be, none of us can forget him ever since he went back to the afterlife. He had changed our lives and had taught us many things, he had taught me to be brave and confident and if I hadn't meet him, I would have been like before, coward and hopeless." And then he smiled warmly when he thought of the wonderful moments with Atemu being by his side.

"He had changed everything for the better, and I'm very glad that I met him." He looked at Yami with that happy smile on his face.

"I guess everything you've said might be true."

Yami's mood seemed to brighten up after he hears Yugi's conversation, "That's what I thought." Yami replied. "And I got this theory from the dream I had yesterday."

"What dream?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well" Yami thought.

"As I recall, I dreamed about you." He stared at his look-a-like when he said the word 'you'.

"You told me that we are destined to meet and that we will meet each other soon."

Yugi gasped after he heard those words from him.

"That was the same sentence I heard from _you_ from a dream I had three days ago, before I reach here in Germany!" he exclaimed and it was Yami's turn who gasped with a surprised look.

"So, it is true!" He paused.

"So we are destined to meet each other and now, here we are, talking to each other!" whispered Yami but suddenly, Yugi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yugi took a deep breath before he said, "I'm just wondering what will happen if you saw a spirit that look exactly like you and he is happened to be your past life." He smiled.

"It would be _really_ creepy if that happen."

"I don't want to know and I hope that wouldn't happen to me, ever!" Yami shuddered.

"If that really happen, I don't know how to react, I could have been fainted at first, because I will think that I'm dead since I'm seeing myself as a ghost spirit." He chuckled as Yugi smiled at him again.

"So." Yugi said. "We are destined to meet each other."

It was Yami's turn to smile. "I guess, the strange thing that happen to me is that although I talk to you for only a few hours, I somehow feel that we've known each other for a long time."

'_And another fact is that you seem to look familiar to me, I thought I've seen you somewhere before.'_ He thought silently, not wanting to let Yugi know just yet, but little did he know that Yugi was thinking the same thing.

"Me too!" Yugi beamed and before he forgets, he asked Yami again, "By the way, do you know my name including my friends? I forgot to introduce myself." He said lamely as he scratched his head.

"Yes, I do know your name as well as your friends." He laughed. "I know everyone that'd appeared in my dream, you're Yugi Mutou, right?"

"Yes!" Yugi squealed like a five-year old child before he resumes.

"I'm sure that my friends will be very happy to see you, if they found out that you've reborn and that you remember them from your dreams, they'll think that they've gone nuts!" he laughed.

"Boy, I would like to see how they react."

"Yes, I'm expecting more bone-crushing hugs and yells from them when they see me since they're very close to Atemu like you just said." Yami replied as they both laughed at the remark.

Yugi was so happy to hear that, he knew that if he brings Yami back to Japan, his friends would be trilled to see him.

Thinking of his homeland made him want to check his watch and he gasped when he looked at the time.

"Oh no!" he shouted as Yami jumped in his seat.

"I lost track of time that I forgot about the flight!" He was starting to panic and Yami had to grab both his arms to calm him down.

"Yugi, calm down" He said firmly. "What's the time now?"

Yugi took a few deep breaths before he answered, "It's 11.30am, I have to check out before 12 noon."

Yami arched an eyebrow.

"You're leaving? So soon?" he asked and Yugi nodded sorrowfully.

"Yes, I'm going back to my homeland, Japan today so I have to reach the airport before 3.30." He said with a tone of disappointment. _'We chat for only a few hours and now I'm leaving him so soon.' _He thought dolefully.

"But the problem is that it took me 25 minutes to reach the park from my hotel and I wouldn't be able to reach the airport on time if I start running back now."

Surprisingly, Yami just smiled at him and said, "Is that all?"

Yugi looked at him in the eye like he was a strange bug, "What do you mean?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Well, in that case, you can leave this to me."

Yugi's face brightened at hearing those words. "Really? But how?" he wondered.

"You'll see." Yami said with a wink after he got up from the bench and motioned Yugi to follow him.

Meanwhile, in the taxi..

Seto Kaiba sat in the passenger seat quietly while thinking; he stared at the window with his left leg swinging back and forth. _'Where IS he?!' _Scowled Kaiba as his mind shouted for answers._ 'When I get to find him, he'll be __**in**__ for a trouble!'_ he promised as the taxi drove forward to his destination.

Both Yugi and Yami walked around the car park, searching for something.

When Yami found what he wanted, Yugi gasped in amazement.

"Is this yours?" he stared at Yami with wide eyes as the older teen chuckled.

"Yep, isn't she beautiful?"

It was MZ German Bike, a black sport bike that can be manufactured in Dayton, Ohio with mileage a total of 190, it is said to be an expensive motorcycle worth more than 70 thousand in US! (blah, I'm not good at describing things, sorry! But it's a pretty cool motorcycle! :D)

Yami gave a helmet to the younger teen as Yugi happily took it while staring at the motorcycle, not wanting to take his eyes off it. Yami unlocked the keys as soon as he buckled his helmet and the engine started to rumble.

"Hold on tight, Yugi cause' we're going for a ride!" he said with a grin.

"And I had to remind you that I'm a _fast_ driver so you better hold on tight if you want to live." Joked Yami but he stressed the word 'fast', showing that he meant it.

"Alright, I will." Yugi chuckled as Yami started to drive throughout the journey, towards their destination.

The road seemed to be extremely quiet. This is because they were going to a shortcut and this road was not just narrow and uneven, but also spooky..

At this moment, Yugi was..screaming wildly at the top of his lungs as Yami laughed as a response. Thankfully, there were no houses or shops nearby so no one stared at them like weirdoes.

'_Yami is right, he REALLY is driving fast like lightning, oh how I wish to stay in the bus than sitting here.' _Yugi thought with a yowl as he clutched Yami's stomach so tight as if it was his lifeline.

He prayed to the Gods that they would protect him and helped him reach there safely without any broken bones. _'But then again, I AM in a hurry right now so I __**do**__ need Yami's help.'_ He sighed mentally as he heard Yami's laughter.

"You're scared?" Yami sniggered. " I told you that I'm a fast driver, am I?"

He managed to look at Yugi for a few seconds from his small mirror before he turned the handle to the right, making Yugi shut his eyes and held Yami tighter as he felt the motorcycle was going to tumble but luckily, it didn't.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you reach there on time." He convinced with a smirk on his lips." "Safely." he added after a pause as Yugi groaned in response.

"Gee thanks, I sure _hope_ so." He mumbled as he checked his watch. He had 15 minutes left before 12 noon.

Before he could think any further, the motorcycle pulled to a sudden halt and Yugi's body jerked forward but fortunately, he hit Yami's back with a thud and didn't fall off.

"We're here, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

He turned to look at Yugi and was surprised to see him _still_ clutching his waist tightly like he was his teddy bear. Then, his next reaction was, laughter.

As you can see, Yugi was now staring at the front with bulged eyes without moving his body even an inch; he was also drenched with sweat with a shocked expression written on his blank face.

After a few minutes, Yami regained his control and called out Yugi's name.

"Hey, Yugi we're here." No response from the younger teen.

"Hello, Yugi, we're here now!" Repeated Yami as he stared at him long enough to raise an eyebrow.

"He~llo, Yugi, earth to Yugi!"

He snapped his fingers in front of his face and Yugi regained his consciousness as he blinked cutely for a few times. Then, he turned around to face a smirking Yami.

"Yami, you've scared me to death!" he glared as Yami chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to." He apologized. "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

"No." was Yugi's answer. "But please don't drive like that again!"

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "I don't usually drive like that although I do admit that I enjoy riding with a speed like this." He replied, earning another glare from his younger look-a-like.

"And before you say anything, can you please loose your grip on me? Because I think I'm going to suffocate anytime."

Yugi realized he was still clutching Yami in a tight way so he quickly let his hands go as Yami took a deep breath before he whispered, "Thanks."

"Sorry about that. I'm just too scared of riding a motorcycle especially when you drive in that kind of speed." He said, feeling embarrassed as Yami chuckled, "It's alright." And then he looked at Yugi, "Uh, Yugi."

Yugi looked up. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you forgetting something? Something _urgent_?"

Yugi's eyes almost popped up as he realized what he meant. "Oh, right! I have to go pack my things!"

He smacked his forehead in stupor as he quickly got out of the motorcycle and handed his helmet back to the owner.

Before he could do anything, Yugi turned back to Yami and said, "Yami, I want to ask you something."

The older teen looked at him intently. "What is it ?" he asked.

"Well, I know this happens so sudden but.." he paused hesitatingly. "I want to invite you to stay with me in Japan."

Yami was taken aback by his words. _'Is he serious?'_ he thought.

"You told me that you live here alone in your apartment while working as an accountant." Yugi stated and Yami nodded as an answer.

"So, why don't you stay with me? Along with my family although I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind having a company in our house, in fact, they will be more than happy to invite you to stay." He smiled kindly at the older teen with pleading eyes.

"Oh, and don't worry about the ticket flight, I can take care of it for you!" he quickly added, hoping that adding these words would made him accept his request.

Yami stared at him with a perplexed look before he looked down on his feet for a moment, "I'm not sure but.."

Before he could finish his sentence, Yugi quickly cut him off.

"Please, Yami ! I hope you can stay with us." He begged with two hands pressed together like he wished for an ice cream.

However, Yami's next reply made him half disappointed and half relieved. "I'll think about it, if I agree, I'll go to the airport and if I don't, then you'll know what happens."

Yugi beamed excitedly. "Okay, I got to go now, see you later and I'll be waiting for you at the airport, meet me at Gate H08 before 3.30pm!" he waved and Yami waved back.

"Right, see you later." He replied before he started the engine and drove away but then, he heard Yugi shouted at him, saying, "and thanks for the ride!"

Yugi watched him driving to the other side of the street while thinking silently to himself.

'I hope he agrees to stay with us.' Was his last thought before he dashed towards the front door in a frantic way.

_**To Be Continued…**_

The end of chapter 3! I hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think of this chapter, and also my grammar if you like..:)

So stay tune for **_Chapter 4 : Home Sweet Home!_**


	4. Home Sweet Home

Okay, here's **Chapter 4**! I hope you enjoy it and hopefully, get _**more **_reviews (because I didn't get much for chapter 3, only one, so a big thanks to you, Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder for being my great reviewer!) so I'll end my talk here and see you at the bottom of this page! But before that,

**Disclaimer**: see chapter 1

_**Keys :**_

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**_Flashbacks_**

**Chapter 4 : Home Sweet Home**

"Yugi Mutou!!" shouted a man with piercing blue eyes as the CEO's face reddened with anger. "Do you _know_ what time it is?!"

Yugi winced at the time of his voice. _'Yep, Kaiba is mad, __**really**__ mad.' _He thought as he avoided eye contact he received from the taller brunet.

Thankfully, they were in a private waiting room so no one stared at them like idiots.

"Where did you go early this morning? I searched for you everywhere but you're not in the hotel!" He asked sternly.

"Well, I went to the park after breakfast, I was thinking of going for a morning exercise and then.."

"And _then_," Kaiba interrupted him. "You lost track of time and I thought you forgot about the flight but luckily you didn't." He glared at Yugi for a long time as the shorter teen started to protest.

"But still, it's not 3.30pm now, I'm 10 minutes earlier!"

"But you should checkout the hotel before 12 noon! I got a phone call from the hotel manager, saying that you were late for that so you have to pay 100 dollars as a penalty but instead, I'M the one who paid for it!" he snapped and Yugi looked down on the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry." He said dully but Kaiba just let out a deep sigh and said, "It's alright, it's just a small problem, I'm glad you meet here in time."

Hearing these words made Yugi's mood brightened. "Thank you, Kaiba, I really appreciate your help and you have no idea how much it means to me!" He exclaimed with a grateful smile plastered on his face.

Kaiba had been generous enough to pay all the expenses including airlines and hotel expenses. Yep, he had arranged everything for Yugi, such a kind person he is, huh?

"Whatever." Kaiba grunted. "I think it's time we go to the plane." And then he noticed Yugi's sudden changing expression.

"Why the gloomy face? Don't you want to go back to your homeland? You can stay here if you want." Kaiba sneered and the tri-colored haired boy shook his head quickly.

"No, I do want to go back but.." He paused hesitatingly. "I met someone here and I don't want to leave him so soon."

That remark caused Kaiba an urge to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? You just stay here for only three days and you already met a new friend? Who is it then, if I may ask?"

Yugi looked down on the floor and whispered three words that made Kaiba confused even more. "You know him."

"Someone I know?" The tall brunet said aloud with a surprised tone but before he could say anything, the speaker's voice rang in their ears like bells.

"Dear customers, you may now proceed to the door, the plane will take off 45 minutes later, thank you." She announced before soft music played around the room.

Both duelists stood up as they started to walk towards the door.

Yugi was reluctant to leave, he just met Yami, his long lost best friend a few hours ago and now he had to leave him behind. He stared at the ticket counter but there's no sign of his look-alike strolling around there.

He sighed sadly before he turned around, walking towards the small glassy door, and just then, he thought he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

"Yugi!"

A young man with star-shaped spiky hair with blond bangs stuck out in all directions ran towards the shorter duelist frantically, he was carrying a large black suitcase in one hand.

Yugi turned around and was delighted to see his look-alike running towards him.

"Sorry for the long wait." Yami panted and before he could react, he was pushed with a bone-crushing hug he received from an overjoyed Yugi.

"Oh Yami, I'm so glad you came!"

"Yugi, can't..breathe.." Yami muffled in Yugi's black shirt and the duelist pulled away apologetically.

"Oops, sorry, I got too excited." He let out a small chuckle and at the same time, he heard an angry voice saying, "Yugi, what are you doing? We're going to the plane now!"

Yugi spun round to see a very pissed off Kaiba walking towards him with his hands clenched into a fist. But before he could say anything, Yami exclaimed, "Oh no, I forgot something important!"

He stared at his younger look-alike with wide eyes. "I forgot about the ticket for the flight! It's too late to buy it now!"

But it seemed that fact did not bother Yugi at all, instead, he smiled. "Is that all? In that case, you can leave this to my very best friend." When he said very, it was meant to say 'so-called'.

"Because we're going to ride HIS personal plane, so you don't need the ticket flight at all." Beamed Yugi and Kaiba arched an eyebrow in response.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yugi stepped back to show him his dear friend he met in Germany. "He's the friend I told you just now, the one I met for the past three days." He grinned and he had to suppress an urge to laugh when he saw Yami's and Kaiba's shocked expression.

After long moment of silence and stares, Kaiba managed to be the first to speak.

"Yugi, mind if you explain this to me?"

Yugi nodded in reply. "Sure, but first, we have to get into the plane so allow him to come with us, if you please?"

Kaiba groaned in response. "Fine, he may get into the plane so go before I change my mind." He then glared at Yugi. "And you owe me an explanation."

The tall duelist started to walk away before he looked at Yami and said. "You're lucky that you're riding my personal plane, if not, you wouldn't get to come with us."

Yami smiled in return. "Thank you, Kaiba." And he barely noticed Kaiba's shocked expression when he spoke his name aloud.

Yami then turned to see Yugi smiling back at him. "I'm so glad you agree to stay with us, I promise that you will live a very happy life there!" he then looked at him sadly. "Although you have to leave your homeland."

Surprisingly, Yami laughed. "It's alright, Yugi. Besides, I lived here for only four years, in fact, my homeland is actually Japan." Yugi looked at him and simply said.

"Really?" earning a nod from Yami.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it some other time." He promised and both teens smiled, before walking side by side towards the entrance. They were going back to Japan together.

'_Boy, how they will react when they saw Yami.'_ Yugi smiled in thought. He knew one thing for sure; his friends will be trilled to see him.

As they said earlier at the park, they are destined to meet each other, all because of their strong bond of friendship.

"Which do you prefer, tea or orange juice?" A young stewardess with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes asked with a charming smile on her rosy lips.

"Orange juice, please." Yugi answered with a smile in return. Beside him, sat Yami who was staring out at the window with his hands placed on top of his chin.

'_I can't believe I'm going to Japan..with Yugi."_ He then let out a small sigh.

_'I just met him this morning and now, I'm willing to leave Germany and stay with him. Although we talked for a while, I suddenly feel that I can trust him like I've known him for years. How strange.'_

He was brought out of thoughts when he heard Yugi's voice.

"Hey Yami, would you like some orange juice?"

Yami smiled at him sincerely. "Yes, please."

Yugi gave the cup to him before he asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "Is something wrong, Yami? You looked troubled."

Yami's smile grew wider as he replied calmly. "No, it's nothing, I'm just thinking."

Before Yugi can ask any more questions, a tall figure walked towards them. "Yugi, I want an explanation, now."

Yugi sighed deeply as he got up from his seat. He turned to face Yami and said, "I'll be right back."

Yami gave him a warm smile while watching Yugi following Kaiba towards the place where there were two seats at the furthest corner to the left. They both sat down and Kaiba stared at him in the eye. "Well?"

Yugi took a deep breath before he answered, "Okay, I guess I have to start from the beginning."

He continued to explain about his encounter with Yami and everything he knew about him to Kaiba whose expression was slowly turned into shock.

"Dear passengers, we are now in Tokyo, Japan. I hope you enjoy the flight and have a nice day."

The speaker announced in a cherry, welcoming tone as three young teens got up from their seats and took their personal belongings with them.

Yugi had told Kaiba everything he knew about Yami and Kaiba was obviously didn't believe him. Yugi walked out from the plane's door while thinking about the conversation he had earlier with the CEO.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**What?!" shouted Kaiba with a shocked expression as Yugi quickly cut him off.**_

"_**Shh, quiet Kaiba, you're scaring everyone!"**_

_**He looked around and was relieved to find Yami who fall into a deep slumber. Kaiba cleared his throat before he said,**_

"_**In conclusion, Yami had dreams about everything that happened ever since you solved that Puzzle, including the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items. Then, you two had dreamed about each other saying that both of you are destined to meet each other so it finally happened. This is ridiculous!"**_

"_**But it's true!" Yugi convinced. "Don't you feel surprise when he spoke your name aloud? I swear I didn't tell him your name and he happen to know it already, through his dreams, doesn't that prove enough?"**_

_**Kaiba stared at him in the eye, trying to search something that could tell him that he's lying, but all he could see was truth. He then let out a defeated sigh and said,**_

"_**Alright, I believe you." He spat and Yugi finally sighed in relieved.**_

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

Yugi shook his head lightly when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned to see Yami's worried face. "Are you alright, Yugi?"

He gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "Yeah, I am. I'm just thinking of how I supposed to tell my grandpa about you staying with us."

He could sense Yami's nervousness when he asked, "Do you think your grandpa will mind if I stay with you?"

"Of course not!" Yugi quickly answered. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind, I told him about it last night and he said yes."

"What about your parents?"

"Well, my father went to overseas and he rarely comes back to visit us."

His father, Osamu Mutou, was a businessman who worked in a largest semiconductor company known as Intel Corporation, which found in California, USA. He was sent to work in Australia most of the time, so he rarelt had time to come back home and visit his family. On the bright side, he called them at least once every three weeks to keep in touch with them.

"And as for my mother, she used to be a housewife. But now, she's working as a salesperson and always comes back home during midnight, so I rarely sees her at home since she has to wake up pretty early as well."

Her mother, Asuka Hiroki was currently working as a salesperson in a shopping center in Tokyo. She usually goes there by car and it took about an hour to reach her working place.

"So, it's your grandpa who take care of you most of the time?" Yami wondered.

"Yes." Was Yugi's answer and he felt the cab pulled to a halt. "We're here, Yami!"

they both got out of the cab with their travel bags in one hand and Yugi turned round to face Kaiba.

"Thanks for the lift, Kaiba!" He waved at him and he grumbled. "See you at school."

Then, the cab drove away with Yami stood beside him.

"Is this your home? It looks like a game shop though."

"Yes, you're right. My grandpa and I work here and my room is in the second floor."

Yugi opened the door with the keys he had in hand and shouted, "Grandpa, I'm home!" but all he could hear was silence.

"That's odd, Grandpa should be here, and he rarely goes out."

Yami peered the room with a wondered look. "Maybe he went out to buy groceries." He suggested.

"I guess so."

Just then, he saw a paper lying neatly on top of the small round wooden table in the living room. He picked it up and unfolded it. Yami stood by his side with a curious look clearly written on his face.

"What does it say?"

Yugi read aloud for both of them to hear.

"Dear Yugi, Professor Hawkins and I are going for a huge dig in Egypt for around 3 months, so take good care of yourself and your friend is welcomed to stay."

That last sentence made Yugi smiled wider. "See, Yami? I told you that he doesn't mind you staying here!" then he spotted the last few words at the bottom of the paper.

"P.S, I called you several times but you didn't answer so call me when you reach home." Oops, he switched his phone to silent mode and put it into his bag pack this morning.

He dipped his hands into his bag and took his hand phone out; he unlocked the keypad and 39 voice messages popped out in the screen.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "I got 32 messages from Kaiba and 7 from Grandpa, remind me not to put my phone into the bag next time."

Yami chuckled at that. "I know how impatient Kaiba is so it's no wonder you get many voice messages from him."

"Yeah, I agree." He nodded in reply.

There's something that bother Yami for a long time so he decided to ask, "By the way, how did you manage to convince your family for letting me stay with you? I mean, they haven't meet me and all"

Yugi let out a cheesy grin. "Easy, since they often go out and rarely spend some time with me, I just say that I need a company and I lie to them, saying that you're one of my friend at school and we're working on a big project that needs a long time to get finished."

"I see, but you know they will find out the truth eventually."

"Yeah I know, but I plan to think about it later, come on, I show you your room." He motioned Yami to follow him as he went upstairs and showed him the room he'll be sleeping in.

And since then, Yugi's life change for the better when Yami was by his side. However, his story did not end there, because his life will never be the same when he gets another big surprise that will soon takes place after 2 months.

**_To Be Continued…_**

The end of Chapter 4! I guess my OC will appear in the next chapter, so pretty please _**review**_ and stay tune for **Chapter 5 : Surprises!**


End file.
